


Теплая осень

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Клуб Неудачников не успел помириться после ссоры в августе. Для Клуба Неудачников наступила новая, удивительная осень.
Kudos: 3





	Теплая осень

**Author's Note:**

> Формальная смерть персонажей (что не мешает им быть действующими лицами), неграфическое насилие.

__

_Дом там, где сердце._

В конце октября Соне Каспбрак говорят, что её сына видели у колодезного домика.

Продираясь сквозь сухую траву, она загнанно, с трудом дышит. Со лба течёт, платье на спине и под мышками хоть выжимай. Сердце колотится — она помнит, что доктор запретил ей такие нагрузки, но эта мысль блёклая и выцветшая, как стебли полыни вокруг. 

— Эдди?

Из провала двери тянет гнилью. Его нет здесь, не может быть, он бы никогда не остался в таком отвратительном месте.

— Эдди, пожалуйста, если ты тут — ответь!

Трухлявое дерево прогибается под ногами. От смрада мутит. В темноте слышен чей-то надсадный вздох, и у Сони обрывается сердце.

— Милый, я не сержусь. Это всё твои друзья, правда? Они тебя заманили... заставили... я знаю, ты не хотел расстроить маму.

В её голосе меньше голоса, чем слёз. Она думает об идеально расправленных простынях на его кровати, о молчащем телефоне, из трубки которого больше не раздаётся: «П-п-позовите Эдди». О нетронутой пачке его любимых крекеров в шкафу. О тупых, бессмысленных лицах полицейских, у которых не нашлось для неё ничего, кроме стакана тепловатой воды и дежурного «Крепитесь, мэм».

Её Эдди не умер. Родители не хоронят детей. Это против законов природы и Бога. Он ушёл, обиделся на что-то и ушёл, в любых семьях бывают разногласия, особенно в таком... непростом городе, как Дерри.

— Эддичка!

— Да, мама?

Темнота словно расступается. Она видит его — маленький силуэт на краю колодца. О господи, наконец-то, она знала, знала... но как же ужасно он похудел, рукава свисают, и гипс из белого стал серо-бурым. Буква V расплывается на нём багровой кляксой.

— Прости меня, — говорит он, болтая ногами в шахте колодца.

И её сердце переполняется любовью, чистой и невыносимой. Кажется, оно не выдержит и лопнет, как воздушный шарик.

— Конечно, — говорит она и плачет. — Конечно, я прощаю тебя. И ты меня прости. Скорее слезай оттуда, ты можешь упасть!

— Упасть?

Он рассеянно смотрит вниз. На его лицо ложатся золотые отсветы.

— Не думаю, мама.

Ком встаёт в горле. Она вдруг понимает, что так и не подбежала к своему сыну и не обняла его. Хотя до боли, до сдавленного крика счастлива его видеть. Она стоит неподвижно, и её пальцы сплетаются и расплетаются, но не тянутся к Эдди.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет она, — пойдём домой.

В руках Эдди комкает что-то, что она сперва принимает за беличий хвост или дохлую мышь. Против её воли желудок сжимает спазмом. Она не может испытывать такое... такое отвращение, не здесь и не сейчас, это же её сын. Но рот у неё полон кислой слюны. Хорошо, что она не завтракала (и, кажется, не ужинала). 

Всмотревшись, она понимает: это помпон, когда-то красный, а теперь бурый.

— Прости, — повторяет Эдди. — Но мы и есть дома.

Тихо, как от слабого сквозняка, в доме на Нейболт-стрит захлопывается дверь.

* * *

 _

Дерево живёт корнями, а человек — друзьями.

_

— Знаешь, это было подло, — говорит голос за спиной.

Он вздрагивает и оборачивается. На миг ему кажется: тот, кто это сказал, не касается ногами земли. Но только на миг. Фонари в подворотне светят тускло, лужи идут рябью от мороси. В такую погоду что угодно может померещиться. 

Кажется, он уже видел этого парня. Тот поправляет очки. Хмуро поджимает губы. Осознание бьёт, как пыльным мешком по голове:

— Погоди... ты же...

Ричи. Да, точно, Ричи Тозиер, так было отпечатано на листовках, пока они не промокли от дождя, не превратились в кашу из разбухшей бумаги и клея, и поверх них не прилепили другие листовки с другими именами.

— Ну, круто, что ты помнишь, как меня зовут, — невесело усмехается Ричи. — После того, как подставил перед Бауэрсом и его шайкой. Охренеть, как круто.

Чёрт. Во рту пересыхает. Он с лета гнал эти мысли, но что-то сидело внутри, как заноза: а вдруг я виноват? Конечно, он не был виноват. Четырёхглазый придурок должен был думать, что делает — по обрывкам слухов, он вообще по жизни нарывался, как мог. Но заноза ныла: а что, если? Он не хотел плохого, он ничего против Ричи не имел, но чёрт, не объяснишь же это, не скажешь: прости, чувак, иначе они могли бы наброситься _на меня_...

Ричи будто читает его мысли. Машет рукой и долго шарит по карманам, пока не находит мятую пачку сигарет. Закуривает. Выдыхает.

— Ладно. Все прежде всего думают о собственной шкуре. Забей.

С души скатывается камень. Хочется смеяться от облегчения. Столько жил с этой занозой, а она плевка на асфальте не стоила — вот он, Ричи Тозиер, стоит тут живой-невредимый, и даже зла особо не держит. Никуда он не пропал, а просто сбежал. Кто бы отсюда не сбежал, если б мог?

— Тем более, — продолжает Ричи, выпуская дым изо рта, — мы решили наши разногласия. Нормально теперь общаемся. Даже друзья, можно сказать.

— А? С кем?

Ричи смотрит на него, как на придурка.

— С Генри, с кем. И с Патриком. Они ничего, весёлые, даже я не все их шутки понимаю.

Ему кажется, он ослышался. Или это тоже шутка. Не смешная.

— Генри же в больнице, — говорит он медленно. «В психушке», — поправляет внутренний голос, но дома не любят, когда он произносит это слово... и имя Генри с некоторых пор тоже. — Его ещё летом упекли. А Патрик...

— Патрик пропал, — кивает Ричи. — Заблудился в коллекторе. Встретил там друзей. Они вывели его к свету. Он и не знал до этого, как много у него друзей. 

Сигарета гаснет. Ричи щёлкает зажигалкой, и в неровном жёлтом свете становится видно: стёкла его очков выбиты, на осколках запеклась кровь.

— Хочешь поговорить с Патриком?

Он не хочет. Он пятится, но его ведёт, и он натыкается спиной на фонарный столб. Потому что Ричи открывает рот — но голос, который оттуда выходит, Ричи не принадлежит.

— Что такое, малой? Боишься? Генри хотел, чтобы я за тобой присмотрел. И я присматриваю. Я всегда рядом с тобой... под тобой... слышишь?

Он не кричит. Дыхания не хватает. Только медленно отступает назад, пока не находит в себе силы побежать. Брызги разлетаются из-под мокрых кроссовок. Дождь припускает сильнее. Вода струится по асфальту, чёрная, как кровь, в ней дробятся жёлтые огни фонарей... и пока он бежит, что-то бежит вместе с ним.

Внизу. Под землёй.

— Ты не представляешь! — весело кричит ему вслед Ричи. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, сколько у тебя будет друзей!

* * *

 _Мир в семье дороже золота._

Он первый в списке подозреваемых, и он не спрашивает, почему. Трясут его основательно — весь дом вверх дном, даже тетрадки Беверли, хранящиеся в шкафу с младших классов, выпотрошены и вывернуты наизнанку. Может, дело в том, что она была хорошенькой девочкой. Очень хорошенькой. В этот раз копы Дерри и правда хотели найти убийцу.

Эл кожей чувствовал их злость и разочарование, когда обвинение предъявить не удалось. Железное алиби — в день, когда её в последний раз видели в городе, он тёр полы, не разгибаясь. Сменщица заболела. Его попросили остаться за сверхурочные. Почти сутки он не выходил из проклятой больницы, и это могли подтвердить все, от врачей до пациентов.

Его выпустили из зубов, как собака с неохотой выпускает изжёванный мяч, повинуясь окрику: «Нельзя!» Молоденький коп, думая, что Эл не слышит, в сердцах бросил напарнику: «Хоть режь меня, этот говнюк её пришиб». Но это было не так.

Он не убивал её.

Он и пальцем её не тронул.

Приходя домой, Эл не включает свет. Вешает сумку на крюк, отряхивает мокрое пальто — и прислушивается. Тишина оглушает. Дом, где живёт девочка-подросток, не бывает таким тихим. Даже когда Беверли пыталась сидеть как мышка (а она пыталась почти всегда), что-то выдавало её присутствие. Скрип половиц, приглушённый бит из наушников, сдавленное хихиканье, когда она читала очередную глупую книгу... или записку от парня. Его кулаки сжимаются. Он стоит в темноте и ждёт, пока приступ гнева отпустит, и он сможет сделать вздох.

Это всё в прошлом. 

Никаких больше записок, никаких книжек и дисков со смазливыми пижонами на обложке.

Глаза привыкают к темноте. Не спеша, бесшумно он идёт к ванной. Почти никогда не угадаешь, дома Беверли или нет. Порой это ясно с порога, когда ботинок шлёпается в густую лужу... но чаще нужно идти и смотреть.

Вспотевшая ладонь ложится на ручку двери. Его слуха, такого острого в тишине, вдруг касается поскуливание. Чудится? Нет, вот снова, сипло и жалобно. Гнев снова закипает внутри: Беверли не скулит. Она очень тихая теперь, по-настоящему тихая. Значит, она привела гостей.

Эл ударяет в дверь ногой. Та распахивается.

— Что я говорил тебе о парнях в доме?

Он не трогал выключатель, но ванная полна неяркого золотистого света. По кафельным стенам ползут багровые полосы. В углу, как всегда, собралась лужа — Эл давно заметил, что пол в этом месте неровный, но отремонтировать не доходят руки.

Волосы Беверли спускаются по стенам с потолка, красные, как огонь. Они не были такими красными при жизни. Рыжими, медными — но не этого тревожного, дикого цвета, словно панцирь ядовитого насекомого. Её гость болтает ногами под потолком, слабо хрипит — и сквозь пелену ярости Эл понимает: это девчонка.

Он объяснил ей всё насчёт парней, но о девчонках словом не обмолвился.

Она кажется смутно знакомой. Светлые кудряшки, вульгарные чулки. В её глазах со следами размазанной туши — ни тени мысли. Красные волосы Бев врезаются в горло глубоко, как верёвки.

— Ладно, — говорит он, уже спокойнее. — Могла бы предупредить, что у тебя гости. Я подумал, ты опять спуталась с теми...

— Нет, папа, — еле слышно шепчет Беверли, и в который раз он удивляется, как ей удаётся говорить, не имея рта.

Он закрывает дверь и идёт в гостиную. Переодевается в домашние штаны и майку, разогревает вчерашнюю пиццу и включает телевизор. Блики и тени пляшут на стене. Вытянувшись на диване, Эл Марш вздыхает устало, но спокойно.

Наконец-то они с дочерью начинают понимать друг друга.

* * *

 _

Старшие братья рождаются первыми, чтобы защитить младших.

_

Джорджи помнит, что когда-то всё было по-другому. Только не помнит, как именно.

Ему было больно, но теперь всё прошло. Было холодно, но теперь он не мёрзнет. Было одиноко, но теперь Билл снова рядом.

— Как же так? — плачет клоун, размазывая по щекам белый с красным грим. — Тебе было одиноко, Джорджи? Здесь, со мной? Со всеми нами? Разве я не пытался тебя развеселить? У-у-у, старый глупый толстый Пеннивайз! Не может развеселить маленького мальчика!

Это правда. Клоун смешил его, и Джорджи хохотал до упаду, но во рту у него всё равно стоял привкус дождя и плесени. Он не знал раньше, что так можно — смеяться, когда грустишь. Теперь он знает намного больше. Намного, намного больше.

И у него есть Билл.

Клоун всегда с ними. Иногда он снаружи них, иногда — внутри, а иногда и то, и другое. Обнимает Джорджи руками Билла. Ест сахарную вату ртом Джорджи. Становится то корабликом, то потоком, когда они несутся вдоль течения, быстрые и стремительные, какими никогда не были наверху. Клоун — много вещей одновременно, Джорджи не мог понять этого, пока не закружился жёлтым листом в водовороте и не упал глубоко-глубоко.

Теперь он тоже — много вещей.

Одновременно.

Даже когда они приходят наверх, к маме и папе, Джорджи остаётся глубоко. Мама разливает им чай, — красивый, янтарный, — и в нём отражаются огни из-под земли. Чай пахнет дождём и плесенью. Теперь всё пахнет дождём и плесенью, но Джорджи больше не грустит. Его кровать сгнила до основания, в подушке завелись черви. Билл говорит, мама и папа скоро тоже будут глубоко.

Это правда: снизу он видит, как мама часами стоит над раковиной, опустив голову, и потоки воды затягивают её волосы в сток. Зря она столько медлит. Могла бы давно кружиться с ними в водовороте, плясать с золотыми огнями. Но ей страшно. Он не винит её. Ему, наверное, когда-то тоже было страшно.

Он сжимает руку Билла крепко-крепко и утыкается лбом в его плечо. 

— Ты меня любишь, Билли?

— Конечно, — отвечает Билл ртом клоуна. 

— Сильно?

— Очень сильно.

— Сильнее, чем всех?

— Сильнее, чем себя самого. Так сильно, что пошёл искать тебя, не дождавшись остальных. Так сильно, что теперь и остальные летают.

Измазанный красным гримом рот смеётся. Джорджи тоже смеётся, потихоньку сплёвывая гнилую на вкус слюну. Он не очень уверен, кто сказал последнюю фразу — Билл или клоун.

Но, может быть, теперь не так уж это и важно.

Может быть, однажды он поймёт, что разницы не осталось.

\+ 


End file.
